


Unauthorized

by bonmot507



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonmot507/pseuds/bonmot507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM Fill: Quinn explores a sleeping Rachel's body, taking pictures and even video for her private collection to peruse later. Rachel discovers it one day when Quinn leaves the room and decides to record a special video for Quinn to find later. non-est</p>
<p>From 2012, just never posted here. Non-con for the initial filming. Avoid if that squicks you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unauthorized

She shouldn't be doing this. She really, really shouldn't. Every muscle in her body is flooded with adrenaline, and her knees are on the verge of buckling beneath her weight, but her hand is steady as she slowly films the length of Rachel's sleeping body. Really, it's just that the girl is so beautiful, so angelic when she's sleeping, she's like a renaissance art painting. Soft skin and smooth curves, the length of her neck, the hair spread out on the pillow behind her, the way her knees are spread just enough that her sleep shorts had shifted, so Quinn can see a hint of the pink sensitive skin of her sex. It's just that her breasts sway so pleasantly, just barely but enough as she breathes deeply with the peacefulness of sleep. And that her nipples strain as they hit the cool air, her t-shirt dragged, slowly, carefully up.

She steadies the camcorder in her hands documenting each of these oh-so perfect features while she floods with arousal, her eyes blacked out in the low lighting of the room. Thank God for New York and the streetlights that flood Rachel's fourth floor apartment with a kind of yellow-orange light that seems so film noir and dirty in the small space. As she focuses back on Rachel's face, the girl lets out a sleepy sigh, moaning low. She's so fucking glad she captured that on film, as she's pretty sure that little sleepy moan-sigh is going to be the sound that makes her cum for weeks back in her bed in New Haven, cramped, biting her lip hard in the dark to avoid moaning Rachel's name, desperately trying to not wake her roommate.

Walking quietly over to Rachel's desk, her bare feet padding quietly, she rests the camera so it has a perfect view of Rachel's whole form. Watching the camera screen, and then bringing her eyes up to actually see the sleeping girl, Quinn smiles to herself, moving to cross her arms. The simple gesture drags her own arms across her nipples through her thin t-shirt, her arousal evident to her as she rocks her hips in response. Knowing that the ache in her legs will keep her up all night, she ponders her choices.

She certainly could wander down the hall to the girl's bathroom, hide away in a stall, and quietly get herself off. That's incredibly tacky, and Quinn Fabray is dignified. Alternatively, she let out a long exhale, she could sit in Rachel's desk chair, watch the girl sleep, and be just as quiet as the bathroom. That seemed like a way better option. After all, she knew she could be quiet, she fucked herself with her roommate a few feet away nightly. The only one to risk seeing her would be Rachel, which would certainly be embarrassing. But still, looking at Rachel while she got off was a prize she might be willing to risk it for. Just looking at her, observing her, filming her was enough that she could feel her arousal beginning to spill over the tops of her thighs.

Arranging her weight carefully, she slid down into Rachel's desk chair, and slid a hand into her own panties, her middle finger teasing her slit. She fought back a moan as she allowed her finger to graze her so hard clit, a wave of pleasure running through her body. Her eyes traced over Rachel's lips, and she imagined herself slowly lowering her mouth to those full lips and running her tongue against their softness. She circled her clit as she imagined their tongues touching, Rachel's breasts pressed against hers, a gentle tease of their nipples as they moved.

She imagined Rachel rolling them over and landing between her legs, rolling her hips against Quinn's. Rachel's smile as she leaned down to kiss Quinn's neck, sliding two fingers inside of Quinn's soaked channel and moaning. Quinn slid two fingers inside of herself and took a deep, slow breath, squeezing her eyes shut. In her mind, she chanted Rachel's name over and over again, letting her fingers be Rachel as she started to fuck herself, pulling out and thrusting her fingers back in. Almost silently save for little breathy sighs, Quinn fucked herself, eventually shifting in the chair to balance her wrist and thrusting her hips down into her own hand. When she cums, she gushes wetness over her hand and down the length of her forearm, her body shaking with the effort of keeping silent, her back bowed and tense, her hips locked. Slowly, she allowed her body to relax, easing her fingers out of herself and trying not to whine with the feeling of emptiness.

As quietly as possible, she slowly stood, hitting the off button on the top of the camera, and moving back towards Rachel and the bed. She eased herself slowly down in bed next to her best friend. Grinning to herself, she wipes the cum on her arm on Rachel's comforter, somehow aroused to know the girl would be sleeping in her wet. Her body feels loose and tingly and ever so relaxed. In just moments, she slips away to dreaming.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel sends Quinn off on the bus after some breakfast the next morning, so glad to have spent the weekend with the girl who had become her best friend in the entire world in just a few short months. After she and Finn had broken up over the summer, she and Quinn and spent a substantial amount of time together. Rachel had really come to lean on Quinn. They understood each other, and when together, their companionship was easy and fun and they laughed all the time. It didn't hurt that Quinn was undeniably beautiful and so unintentionally sexy that spending time with her had begun to make Rachel feel elated. When Quinn focused on her, which she always did when they were together, Rachel felt invincible and powerful. Her heart raced and her body responded to Quinn. Often, it responded with arousal.

In fact, ever since they had left for school six months ago, and the weekend visits between New York and New Haven had begun, Rachel had discovered that being in close proximity to Quinn made her, in a word, horny. She realized quickly how difficult it must have been for the boys she knew in high school to function, because if they felt half the way she felt when Quinn was near, their lives must have been slightly... painful.

She opened the door to her dorm room, happy that her roommate was still out of town, and she would be able to do something about the ache between her legs. Her eyes immediately fell to something that was out of place: Quinn's video camera. Ever since her accident, Quinn had begun to document her life much more carefully. It wasn't surprising to find the girl looking at you through some form of viewfinder, be it camera or video camera. It was kind of adorable, especially as Quinn had revealed a talent for both.

She knew it was probably a violation of privacy, but she desperately wanted to see what Quinn had been working on. She had described a project she was directing for her drama program, and it sounded so smart and daring. She picked up the camera, and switched it on, easily finding files on the digital equipment. She picked the last thing Quinn filmed, and let it start to play on the viewer.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Quinn was grateful that Rachel had shipped her camera back up to her so quickly. She really couldn't be without it as she had stuff she was working on. Also, she was petrified Rachel may actually have seen something on it, but it was a two day turnaround, and Quinn was reasonably sure that Rachel wouldn't have had time to snoop too much. Hopefully, the world was on her side. Besides, Rachel hadn't said anything about the incredibly violating video she had taken of her sleeping, so all seemed good in the world.

Her roommate was thankfully out of the room and she had two good uninterrupted hours. She had been desperate to play the video and get herself off. She'd been looking forward to it since she filmed it, and without it things had been disappointing. Hooking the camera up to her laptop, she was thrilled to strip and climb into bed, pulling up a folder to view the files. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a video filmed after she left New York. She clicked it open and allowed the file to play, her heart nearly stopped.

Rachel was naked on her bed, hovering over what looked like an impressively sized dildo, and staring straight into the camera. She smirked after a moment, just enough time for Quinn to process what she was looking at. “I found your little films on your camera,” She spoke, her smirk growing as her fingers found her hard nipples and began to rub them. “I cannot believe that you were filming me without asking my permission, Quinn Fabray.” She squeezed her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, and moaned. It was exaggerated, as if she was putting on a show. Her hips slid and she moaned again as the tip of her phallus met where Quinn assumed was her clit. Rachel's hips began to rotate slightly, slowly. “It was a complete violation of my privacy.” Rachel's hands fell to the weight of her breasts and she palmed them, throwing her head back and exposing her neck, her hips continuing to circle.

Rachel paused in her ministrations, her head snapping back up and a Cheshire-like grin spread across her face. “That being said, it was really, really fucking hot to listen to your masturbate while you watched me sleep. All those little moans, little sighs, your quiet whining. God, Quinn, I was so wet. So now, I'm going to fuck myself for you.” With those words, Rachel lined up the plastic dick with her entrance and sank down onto it, letting out a long, low moan. “Fuck, Quinn.” She gasped, rocking her hips a little bit as she adjusted to the size of it. “God, it's big.” Rachel let out a delighted little laugh, one that Quinn had never heard before. It made her even wetter, and her hand snuck into her pants. Rachel, for her part, rocked up, and Quinn watched the plastic glisten in the dim lighting, and then rutted down. “Fuck, Quinn, it's so good inside of me. Ugh, god, fuck. So deep.” She muttered, rocking up and down at a slow rhythm that Quinn followed over her clit. It was a kind of torture. As Rachel began to really set a rhythm she tried to keep her eyes on the camera, her breasts in her hands, her nipples teased between her fingers. “God, Quinn. This feels so fucking good.” Rachel murmured, her dark eyes pleading with Quinn's from her laptop screen. “I wish you were here right now, so I could lay down and spread my legs for you. Feel you grab the end of this dick and slide it in and out of me. I want that so, so much right now.” 

Rachel was moving at a decent pace, driving the silicone deep inside of herself, her breath catching each and every time the dildo hit that spot inside of her. Quinn had slipped two fingers inside of herself and was trying to keep time. “I would love to feel your weight on me, Quinn, your breasts against my skin, you fucking me. So fucking close, Quinn.” Rachel dropped her left hand to her clit as she kept rocking her weight up and down, her right hand roughly palming her tits. “Is this really what you wanted Quinn? Did you want to see me? I'm right here, Quinn. You can have me.” Rachel purred as she clearly neared orgasm, her thighs straining as they moved, her hips becoming erratic in their movements. Quinn was having trouble holding on. Listening to Rachel talking to her this way, watching Rachel fuck herself to orgasm, it was like a dream come true.

When Rachel's face contorted: her eyes squeezing closed, her mouth falling open in a soundless scream, Quinn couldn't hold on any longer, and she felt herself flood against her hand, moaning and humping her fingers to prolong her pleasure. When she could look at the screen again, Rachel had eased back onto the bed and was eyeing the camera warily. “I really wish you had just told me, Quinn. Call me when you're ready to talk.” And then she winked, sliding off of her bed. Quinn could see Rachel's unbelievably gorgeous breasts sway ever so in front of the camera as she turned it off. Quinn sat for a long moment, slowly easing her hand out of her underwear, before reaching over to grab her cell phone and dialing a familiar number.


End file.
